


The Five-0 Diner

by heffermonkey



Series: Five 0 Diner [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Christmas, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the </p><p>AU!TeamTeen in which our team work in a diner, the Five 0 Diner. Chin tries to keep everything in order, whilst his waitresses flirt with the jocks and his delivery guys flirt with each other. Meanwhile the chef is using customers as involuntary test subjects from new menu ideas. It's all part of daily life at the Five -0 Grill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five-0 Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> written for the h50_holidayswap @livejournal

__  
**Cast of players**  
-  
Steven McGarrett - Delivery Guy and Counter Waiter  
Danny Williams - Delivery Guy (When Steve lets him drive) and Counter Waiter

Chin Ho Kelly - Assistant Manager  
Kono Kalakaua - Waitress  
Jenna Kaye - Waitress  
Kamekona - Chef  
Duke - Owner of the 5-0 Diner

~

Chin wiped down the high top counter and eyed Kono and Jenna as they stood by a corner booth, giggling and flirting with the guys sat there. It was a busy evening at the Five-0 Diner and he didn't have time to be chasing the wait staff to stick to their duties instead of exchanging numbers with the jocks. He was about to shout them over when he spied Steve striding through the door, tossing keys up in the air as he walked, Danny hot on his heels with a scowl on his face.

Chin sighed and tossed the cloth beneath the counter, looking from Steve and Danny to Jenna and Kono and wondered what was worse managing the four - Steve's and Danny's constant bickering or two waitresses who flirted with every guy nearing college age. He'd rag on them later, at closing when they tidied up shop, where no doubt they'd pretend to be listening, nod, agree to work better, to do as asked and tomorrow forget everything he'd said.

"Got three more orders to go out," Chin said as he followed Steve and Danny into the kitchens. "Kame's just finishing up the last one. Danny I need you to hang around and work the counter."

"Uh I'm the delivery guy," Danny pointed out in protest. "My car, my deliveries."

"Last time I checked it was the companys car," Chin replied, flipping a few burgers as Kamekona whipped up some of his special sauce. "And these are deliveries out of the city, you don't know the backroads that well yet brah."

"Which is why I've been saddled with this bone head for the last week," Danny grumbled. "C'mon man, I can't learn my way around if you don't let me do my job."

As Danny argued, Steve was already picking up the orders and checking out the addresses. He smirked at Danny as he began walking past and Danny went to launch into another protest before Chin shut him up with a hand held up.

"Seriously brah," Chin said firmly. "Tonight, you're on counter. I need you here."

"Later," Steve laughed as he headed out of the doors, Danny followed sullenly, watching him leave.

Danny was bombarded with drinks orders as soon as he stepped behind the counter and busied himself serving and listening to the dinging of the bell every time Chin and Kame got an order completed. He saw Kono and Jenna flirting incessantly with a bunch of guys in the corner and rolled his eyes, calling over to them.

"When you two ladies are finished serving yourselves up for desert, there are other customers waiting on food," he hollered, setting down a soda and milkshake in front of two customers who smiled in amusement.

Chin grinned knowingly from the safety of the kitchen. Danny had only been in Hawaii six months, working at the diner pretty much since he'd arrived. Chin had been skeptical, he'd found at school Danny could be a hot head, but in the work environment the guy was cool and calm, worked the crowded diner like it was a walk in the park. When he'd spoken of his surprise at his calm in the workplace, Danny had pointed out that working in his parents down town diner in New Jersey had prepared him for anything. It hadn't taken Chin long to realise he could leave Danny to deal with things out front as he helped Kamekona out back in the kitchen.

~

Danny eyed the clock, watching the time tick by towards eleven. Arriving in Hawaii he'd been hoping for a break from the hustle and bustle of working in such a busy environment, but as his mom pointed out, money was tight and if he wanted his own car, his own stuff and hoped to get into college, he had to earn his keep. It was the start of the holidays and he tried not to think on the vacation the family had been planning and had had to cancel. He didn't talk about it, the 'money' situation, he couldn't quite get his head around it, how one day they owned a diner, a hard working family business and the next, it was all gone.

Steve made an appearance a little before closing, dropping a few notes into the tip box that was shared out to all the staff at the end of the week. He slipped onto a high stool on the opposite side of the counter and gave a yawn, stretching his long limbs before slapping money down onto the counter top along with order slips.

"Cash it Danno," Steve drawled as Kono and Jenna walked by, trays laden with the last remnants of used crockery and cutlery.

Danny scowled at Steve and took the money, punching in numbers on the register and putting the money in the drawer when it sprang open. He'd given up trying to stop Steve calling him 'Danno', a nickname his little sister used for him at home. Steve knew it wound him up which was why he used it. It hadn't taken long for Danny to realise Steve enjoyed winding him up. A lot. It had just taken Danny a little longer to realise, he didn't mind. Not much.

~

Kono set down her tray and opened up the dishwasher to begin loading as Jenna hovered behind.

"Hey, you wanna go surfing tomorrow?" Kono asked as she began sorting plates. Jenna began scraping the scraps into a bucket.

"Can't," Jenna sighed with a shake of her head. "My moms volunteered me to volunteer at the boating clubs fundraiser remember?"

"That tomorrow?" Kono said with a frown, taking the plate off Jenna as she held it out.

"Your mom volunteered you to volunteer?" Chin asked from behind them, a bemused look on his face as Jenna scowled.

"Yeah, fun huh?" Jenna said, scrunching up her nose. "You guys should come along, help me out."

"Hey look what I got," Kono said quickly to change the subject. A day spent at the boat club fundraiser was not her idea of a fun time, no mattter how much Jenna wanted to be saved from it. Standing up, she pulled out a napkin from the pockets of her shorts. "Charlie gave me his number."

She waved it under Chin's nose with a triumphant grin as Jenna piled more dishes into the washer. Chin stepped back from the waving paper and shook his head as Kamekona hung up his apron.

"Sweet little sistah, he finally gave you his digits," Kamekona grinned happily for her, wriggling his eyebrows. "Why not you ask him to go surfing tomorrow?"

"Oh no, she can't call him tomorrow," Jenna said with a shocked look, shaking her head. Kono looked equally shocked by the idea.

"You can't?" Chin frowned at them both.

"No, they exchanged numbers," Jenna pointed out. "He'll have to call her, within a few days."

"But you have his number and, as I recall, you've been wanting it for weeks," Chin started, Kono holding up a hand to him. She was younger than he was but evidently when it came to dating, she knew the rules better.

"Yes but if I call him, he'll think I'm one of those desperate girls," Kono stated. "Plus how lame is that, asking him out, he needs to ask me out, on a proper date. Going surfing isn't a date."

~

"Hey you working a day shift tomorrow?" Steve asked as Danny finished tidying up the counter.

"Nope," Danny shook his head, tossing the cloth down with a pile of others to go to the laundry. "You?"

"No," Steve replied. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to come surfing with me."

"Uh, I dunno," Danny said in reply, not sounding keen.

"Danno, you won't ever learn if you don't practice," Steve told him, coming around the counter to help finish up. Danny leaned near the milkshake blender and didn't reply. Steve had known him long enough to know Danny didn't like the water much, but he'd been making an effort to try and learn to surf, if only so he could join his friends. It was the summer vacation and most of their time would spent at the beach. "There's this real nice place I want to show you. We'll drive up the coast a little, it isn't far but it's secluded and perfect for learning to surf."

"Secluded huh?" Danny said, raising a brow and looking at him closely. "Just us?"

Steve smiled shyly and shrugged as he flicked switches turning off the coffee makers and blenders that lined the back counter.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "Just us."

"Like a date?" Danny continued, watching him even closer. For weeks they'd been dancing around each other, flirting a little, a few stolen kisses in the car, petting that didn't get heavy enough in his opinion, but it was the first time either of them had attempted to arrange a 'date'.

"That bother you?" Steve said suddenly, turning to look at him with concern. "Cos I mean what we've got going on, being friends, well if you don't want it to get complicated, we don't have to -."

"Complicated sounds perfect," Danny said quickly to shut him up, putting a hand on his arm. "Let's do it."

~

They filtered out of the diner, it was a cool evening, a slight breeze cooled them down from the busy nights work.

"Your rides here," Jenna teased to Chin as Kono giggled beside her. Malia's car pulled into the parking lot, curving around before coming to a halt nearby.

"Keys?" Danny said to Steve holding out his hand. Steve just looked at him, a eyebrow raised before shaking his head.

"You guys all got rides?" Chin asked as he and Kamekona locked up.

Everybody affirmed that they did and he made sure everyone got into a car before heading towards Malia. Jenna had brought her own and was taking Kame and Kono home, while Steve and Danny were once again bickering over who was going to drive. He got into the car and closed the door with a relieved sigh that he'd survived another shift with the motley crew. Malia smiled in sympathy and leaned over to give him a comforting kiss which he accepted gratefully.

"You okay?" Malia asked him, watching cars pull out of the lot.

"Just another night working with Five 0," Chin mused with a smile. "Steve and Danny arguing over the car and flirting when they think no-one is taking any notice. Jenna and Kono gossipping with more customers than they do serve and Kamekona testing out new recipes on the unsuspecting public. You sure you don't want to come join the fun? I can put you in on shifts with me."

"I think you've got your hands full there," Malia laughed, beginning to drive. "Wouldn't want to be the distraction to take you off your game."

"You'd be a welcome one," Chin replied, laughing himself.

~

"What's with those two?" Jenna whispered to Kono as they clocked in and donned their aprons.

Kono sneaked a peek at Danny and Steve who were unusually quiet as they got the counter ready for Sunday opening. She picked up her notepad and Jenna chewed on the end of her pencil. They both stared as Danny and Steve moved around, giving each other sly glances and small knowing smiles.

It didn't take the two girls to realise whatever had been going between Steve and Danny the last few weeks had upped a notch sometime between Friday night and Sunday morning. Steve caught them watching and flushed under the scrutiny, busying himself at the cash register to sort out the float.

Jenna and Kono looked at each other and began giggling, going around the tables to make sure everything was in order.

~

"Just stick to the menu Kamekona," Chin said in exasperation and Kamekona began adding a mixture of spices to his already spiced up hot sauce.

"Hows a brother meant to learn if you don't let him experiment in the kitchen brah?" Kamekona exclaimed.

Chin knew it was hopeless to argue but he tried anyway.

"We're getting complaints," He said weakly. "People like the old hot sauce, this new one is too much for them to handle."

"Weak stomachs," Kamekona decided. "If they eat this often, they'll get used to it. Not everybody dislikes it."

"But enough do Kame," Chin sighed, leaning back against the sink.

"One or two," Kamekona began saying.

"One or two too many," Chin said quickly. "Look just serve up the usual sauce okay?"

Kamekona looked at him grumpily and put the spice bottles back on their shelf. He turned to the pan and began stirring in a decidedly moody way.

"Look," Chin said, standing and going over to him. He didn't like to hurt the guys feelings and the reason the diner was so popular because of Kamekona's cooking. His two cousins helped out and it was fair to say they knew their way around the kitchen. "Hows about, in the next few weeks, we have an evening where you serve up some new dishes. We can put out some flyers, let people know what's coming, and whatever is most popular can go on the menu. That way people are warned beforehand, especially about your more spicier dishes."

"Yeah?" Kamekona said, looking at him with a glint in his eye. "All my ideas?"

"Yeah, one night, you decide the menu," Chin nodded, "But you got to promise me until then you'll stick to our menu brah, deal?"

"Deal," Kamekona agreed, his sour mood quickly dissolving to a satisfied one.

Chin grinned, shook his hand and busied himself with a pile of orders for deliveries.

~

"What's wrong with Kono?" Danny asked as he watched her dumping dishes into a bucket and stalking off towards the kitchen. She'd been in a weird mood her entire shift.

Jenna watched as Kono dissappeared before sliding onto a high top stool on the opposite side of the counter, leaning over to Danny.

"Charlie never called," Jenna confided under her breath.

"Oh," Danny said with a nod of understanding. "Not at all?"

"Nope," Jenna shook her head. "And when she tried calling him he never answered, then he totally blew her when she saw him at the beach yesterday."

"That's not cool," Danny said, somewhat surprised. Charlie Fong seemed a decent kind of guy.

"So she's not been too happy about it you know?" Jenna pointed out. "I mean why exchange numbers if he was just going to blow her off like this?"

Danny was about to reply when Steve walked through the doors, rattling the car keys in his hand, a smile on his face. Jenna looked and grinned at Danny, at the way his face lit up as soon as Steve appeared. It had been a few weeks since they'd gone from flirting to dating and the beginning of a relationship and neither of them hid the fact they had it bad for each other.

~

"You know orders are piling up," Kono said, stomping into the kitchen. "Danny just got back from those deliveries, so I'll help out in here."

Chin looked at her, then through the small window of the kitchen doors leading into the diner. Beyond, in their usual booth, the jocks had taken up their seats, Charlie Fong among them, looking sheepish as he sunk into his corner seat.

"You hate helping in the kitchen," Chin said, turning around and eyeing Kono closely.

"Yeah well, we don't get the orders on the table, we get complaints, people don't pay and we're screwed," Kono shrugged, checking the fries in the large fryer. "Not a way to run a business cuz. The boss wouldn't be happy."

"Duke's perfectly happy leaving me in charge to run this place," Chin retorted, giving her a small push out of the way. "You can't leave Jenna to deal with all the tables by herself."

"I told you, Danny is back, Steve's on the counter. We need orders plating up," Kono moaned.

"Kono, you can't hide in here every time Charlie shows up," Chin pointed out. "You've managed to avoid him so far, but you can't keep doing that. Any way, why should you hide out? He's the one who didn't call, he's the one who should be avoiding you. You don't just exchange numbers then ignore the person. And another thing, I don't think I want you dating a guy who doesn't worship you, you deserve that much at least."

Kono leaned against the counter and beamed a little under the compliment, smiling at him, "Aww thanks Chin. That's sweet of you to say."

"Hey you're my cousin but you're also like my little sister," Chin said, putting an arm around her. "I care about you. I also care about making sure customers are taken care of before they all walk out. Now suck it up, because I need you waiting tables and helping getting these orders out. So go."

He gave her a squeeze of reassurance before propelling her towards the door. He knew he was being tough, but he also knew letting her hide away when she should be holding her head up high wouldn't do her any favours in the long run.

~

"He said that?" Steve said, pulling to the side of the road as Danny grabbed the cheque. "That's so lame."

Danny snorted and squirmed around to get the pizza off the back seat. "Oh come on, the guy was a little shy and lost his nerve. Kono can be a bit intimidating, she's pretty sure of hersef and the guy got nervous of rejection. You know Fong, he's a cool guy."

"Yeah but why leave it so long?" Steve questioned as Danny got out of the car.

Danny didn't reply, jogging up to the porch. Steve watched as the door opened, pizza was exchanged with cash and Danny jogged back, sliding back into his seat.

"So she's giving him a second chance?" Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah whatever," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"You saying if I'd shown some nerves and backed down from showing you I liked you, you wouldn't have given me a second chance?" Danny said, glaring at him.

Steve pulled back onto the road and concentrated on his speed, feeling Danny's eyes boring holes into the side of his head.

"No, I'm just saying -," Steve began, knowing he was being backed into a corner. Danny knew exaclty what buttons to press to get him riled up. It was one of things he liked about their relationship, their arguments could be lighthearted or stirred up and spirited depending on the subject. But they'd never actually had a major dispute that had them falling out.

"You're saying what Steven?" Danny pitched in and Steve sidelined him a glare, mouth pursing. Danny knew he hated it when he said his name that way.

"I'm saying, I just -," Steve started, catching Danny smirking beside him. There was a glint in his eye and his mouth twitched with the hint of amusement. Steve bristled, realising Danny was just pushing his buttons for no reason but to rile him up. "I hate you so much, you know that right?"

"Yup I know," Danny nodded, sinking down in his seat and grinning. "You're so easy babe."

"I'm not that easy," Steve replied lightly.

"Oh no?" Danny said, reaching out and settling a hand too high on Steve's thigh for Steve to consider it nothing more than a friendly touch. Especially when it delved low between his legs.

"D, I crash this car, it's coming out of your pay check," Steve growled, his concentration of the road dropping.

"We could always go park," Danny smiled, not pulling his hand away. "You know that spot you showed me on our first date? It's right up here."

"I hate you so so much," Steve said, shaking his head in despair. But he followed the road right to that spot anyway.

~

"Think we've put up enough lights?" Jenna asked, as they finished putting up Christmas decorations.

Chin raised an eyebrow and looked around, the diner had changed from it's vintage 50's look to something out of Santa's grotto.

"You know I think you have," he said with a small smile.

"I found more decorations," Kono grinned, planting a box in the counter.

Chin rolled his eyes, about to protest but he kept quiet. If they had to work over the holidays, they could at least make it look as festive as possible.

~

It was Christmas eve and the diner had closed early. Jenna had filled the jukebox with quarters and set it to play Christmas classics as they tidied up. They were cleaning tables when there was a knock on the door and Kono grinned, opening it to let Duke, the owner of the place, inside.

"Duke, hi," she smiled, giving him a quick hug. "Didn't expect to see you tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve," Duke said with a wink, waving a handful of envelopes at her. "You think I'd forget to deliver these personally. Don't I always?"

Duke's family had owned the diner for years, but he'd grown up an only child, had married but had no children of his own. But he was good friends with Kono and Chin's uncle and over the years, they'd ran the place together, with most of Chin and Kono's family working at some point or other at the 5-0. Duke had always put faith in Chin's abilities and responsbility in how he ran the diner without him having to be there every day to see to it's daily running. He appreciated whole heartedly, the effort all his staff put into keeping the diner a popular spot.

The place cleaned and tidied, they all pulled chairs around a table. It was Christmas tradition to have burgers and fries after the Christmas Eve shift, exchanging secret santa gifts and looking forward to a few well earned days off to spend with their families. Duke took up head of the table as Kamekona and Jenna served up the burgers and they all took their seats. Duke handed out the envelopes which they all took eargerly. Their Christmas bonuses were always generous. Nobody was rude enough to open them while he was there, but they all had plans for how they'd be spent.

Savings towards a new surfboard for Kono.

Computer parts and a romantic dinner with Malia for Chin.

Money to spend in the new years sales for Jenna.

A few new parts for the Marquis he was fixing up for Steve.

College fund for Danny.

And Kamekona was putting away a nest egg to begin his own business in the catering industry.

They exchanged secret santa gifts and finished off their fries and burgers, before all helping to clear up. Duke received a kiss on both cheeks from Kono and Jenna when they cornered him under the mistletoe before he could make his escape and Chin chased their small group out of the diner so they could lock up.

"Meli kalikimaka," Kamekona grinned as they all went their seperate ways. Kono flushed and smiled as Danny nudged her, Charlie waiting patiently in his car to drive her home. Chin watched her leave with something akin to affection and worry, before he said goodnight and wished everyone a merry christmas, getting into Malia's car.

"Merry Christmas guys, have a good one," Jenna smiled, before making her way to her car, Kamekona in tow for the ride.

Steve tossed the keys in the air towards Danny, who caught them with a look of confusion and surprise. Steve gave a shrug before walking towards the car.

"It's Christmas, think of it as part of your gift from me," Steve said over his shoulder.

"Wow," Danny snorted following him and getting into the drivers side. "How will I ever trump this gift Steve?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Steve said as he closed his door.

"I'm just not sure this will do," Danny said, holding out a box to him.

Steve looked surprised, raising his eyebrows and eyeing the gift held out to him. "But we already did gifts -" he began and Danny shook his head at him.

"Yeah secret santa gifts," Danny retorted. "I wanted to get you something special."

"D you didn't have to," Steve said with a shake of his head. He knew every cent Danny earned was painstakingly put away into savings, either for college or for Danny to buy himself stuff he needed. "You shouldn't have."

"Will you just open it," Danny grinned with a roll of his eyes at him.

Steve felt suddenly self concious and began unwrapping the gift quickly. It was a small black box and when he flipped the lid, revealed a set of silver dog tags inside.

"I know how much you like your grandfathers but you don't like to wear 'em," Danny said to explain himself with a shrug. "And I guess, until you get a chance to go earn your own, well I saw them and thought of you so I wanted you to have them."

Steve swallowed down on a small lump in his throat. Danny was the one person who'd let him spout on and on about his hopes of getting into the Naval academy, about his future hopes of becoming an officer, even maybe try out for the SEAL's if he proved his worth. He'd missed out on an early scholarship, but he studied hard, worked hard and Danny had been nothing but supportive, even if it meant their relationship wasn't as long term as they both wanted it to be. He ran a finger down one of the metal tags, it was cold and smooth under his skin and he instintively knew they wouldn't have come cheap.

"I don't know what to say Danny," he said shakily, looking over to him.

Danny cocked his head to the side with a grin, rolling his shoulders. "Well do you like them?"

"Yeah, it's - they're great," Steve nodded quickly. "I just - you didn't have to do this."

"Like I said, I wanted to," Danny said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "When you go away to the academy, it'll be something to remember me by."

"We've got a whole eight months before that might happen," Steve said with a smile. "And I don't think you'll be easily forgettable Danno."

"Oh I'll make sure I'm not Steven," Danny laughed, pulling back to begin driving them home. Steve caught him before he could fully turn away, pulling him closer instead, pressing a warm kiss to his lips.

"Merry Christmas Danny," he whispered against his mouth.

"Merry Christmas Steve."

~fin~


End file.
